world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuga Aoyama
Yuga Aoyama is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Statistics *'Name': Yuga Aoyama, Can't Stop Twinkling *'Origin': My Hero Academia *'Gender': Male *'Age': 16 *'Birthday': May 30 *'Classification': Human, Emitter-Type Quirk User, Hero-In-Training, U.A. High School First-Year Student *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 168 cm (5'6") *'Weight': 54 kg (119 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Purple *'Hair Color': Blond *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': B-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Naval Laser *'Standard Equipment': His Hero Costume allows him to emit his Navel Laser from other parts of his body (i.e. his shoulders and palms) *'Weaknesses': Yuga is overly flamboyant and somewhat cowardly. Using his Navel Laser for more than one second will cause his stomach to cave in. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Art of Seduction *'Voice Actor': Kōsuke Kuwano; Joel McDonald Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Wall level physically, Small Building level with his Navel Laser *'Speed': Athlete with Subsonic Attack and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human *'Striking Strength': Class KJ+ *'Durability': Wall level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Several Dozen Meters with his Navel Laser *'Intelligence': Low Average Appearance Yuga has a slim body and slightly long blonde hair, along with long eyelashes and bright eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince. His Costume is violet in color, having the shape of a lean knight's armor, also possessing a belt with a ring-shaped buckle that allows him to use his Quirk. Personality Yuga is a vain and prideful person, thinking of himself as superior to the rest of his classmates, especially in regards to his Quirk. He exhibits extremely flamboyant mannerisms, is fond of posing and likes to grab the attention of those around him, although he frequently gets ignored. His expression rarely changes from a closed smile, even while he speaks or gets hurt, and he's also prone to getting upset if interrupted or questioned. Yuga's sentences often end with a star (☆) symbol, indicating a lofty tone. However, this is shown to be mostly a farce, as Yuga does hold some insecurities about his Quirk, and in reality, he doesn't see himself as above anyone else. In fact, he appears to think of himself as different from everybody, due to the defective Quirk he was born with. Yuga has been struggling with this since his childhood, and wishes to become "normal" one day. Yuga does possess a hidden compassionate side and is shown to sympathize with Izuku Midoriya due to the both of them having what he perceives as highly hurtful, uncontrollable Quirks, although the way he uses to display this sympathy can come off as unintentionally creepy and questionable. Izuku has stated that he’s never been able to read Yuga due to his unpredictable nature, although he still ended up befriending him. Yuga is also easily frightened by danger and prefers to hide rather than fight, though he can still help out a friend as long as he remains safe and isn't above sacrificing himself when the situation calls or it. History Main Skills and Equipment Navel Laser: Yuga's Quirk allows him to shoot lasers out of his navel. If he uses it too much, his stomach will apparently collapse. However, with the help of his Hero Costume, Yuga is able to transfer the energy to his shoulders or knees and shoot out lasers from them. *'Art of Seduction': Yuga places his hands behind his head and fires a laser from his navel. This move is first used to destroy a robot during the entrance exam. Hero Outfit: Yuga's hero outfit, though it may looked like it was meant to only looked flashy, its actually made of high tech so that he can channel his laser beam to other openings, such as his knees. *'Sparkle Inner': This equipment is very high tech, as its design to send the energy emitted by his navel elsewhere on his body, *'Sparkling Emitter Gear': This equipment is divided in five "sparktacular" sparkle items that focus the sparkle energy transmitted by his "Sparkle Inner" into a single sparkling sparkle beam. *'Sparkle Belt': This equipment a simple yet convenient belt that Yuga wears everyday. Relationships *Izuku Midoriya *Ochaco Uraraka *Mina Ashido Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Emitter Category:Hero Category:U.A. Student Category:Class 1-A Category:My Hero Academia Characters